Why We Said Goodbye
by Theatrefreakazoid1143
Summary: Sam has packed up and moved to California so she could escape the bad choices she and her ex-Boyfriend, Freddie made. Now, one year later, Freddie misses her more than ever. Will he be able to convince her to come back to Seattle? or will they choose to forget eachother? Songfic to Tim McGraw's song "Why We said goodbye" I don not own this song, it belongs to Tim McGraw.
1. Chapter 1

**Why we said goodbye**

Freddie's POV

Setting: Seattle 2017

**I remember sunday mornings walking on the beach**

This morning I woke up around 9:30. Alone in bed. Like everyday since she left. Everything we did together. But now, it seems like everything was erased between us. I got out of my bed and walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. I stared out of my window, gazing at the cold ocean waves crashing against the boardwalk. How she loved when the ocean was all stormy. Now it just reminded me of the heartbreak I caused myself. But Sam had always been a runner. From the day I met her, I knew, she would never be able to be tied down.

It started to rain, complete with thunder and lightning. Yet through the wind, rain and hail, a little dingy restaurant down the road stood out.

**And that place we'd stop for breakfast with the old **

**red vinyl seats**

For the life of me, I couldn't remember what it was called, and honestly, I didn't really care. Sam liked to eat there. It reminded her of those cheesy black and white movies from the fifties where boy meets girl and they fall in love. She told me that somewhere in the very back of her head, she wished it had happened to her. And for three years it did. We had a complicated, but unique relationship. It really wasn't perfect, but that's what made it so.

**The hours of the tide chart**

When I turned 18, I was out of my mothers house as fast as possible. I decided what I wanted to do, and went to college and became a computer software designer. While I was on campus at Seattle university, I discovered someone from my past was there too. Sam, studying Marine Biology. The most random subject, especially for Sam, but she told me that she didn't want to have a completely pointless life, so she drew careers out of a hat and picked marine biology. I hadn't talked to her since we broke up when we were 17. But through the four years we were at college, we grew closer, both feeling that there was something missing in our lives.

**The way the sunlight danced upon your face**

After we realized we were meant to be together, both our lives changed. I brought Sam to my apartment, and when she saw how close it was to the ocean, she fell in love, not only with me, but my life. we did everything. From charting ocean waves to fixing Sam's laptop when it broke. Picnics on the beach, watching movies late into the night. There was not one single thing that I didn't do without her.

**That antique roller coaster you just had to ride**

One time while walking on the beach, we found an antique carnival, with five or six people there. I was hoping we could walk right through it and not stop, but I knew Sam too well. She had a love for roller coasters and dragged me onto the biggest, scariest one.

**I remember how you laughed at the terror in my eyes**

I clung to the coaster car the entire time, terrified. Sam, she was laughing so hard at me and how much fun that roller coaster was. After she left, the amusement park was torn down. Now, all that was left, were splinters and nails. Everything seemed to break, or get torn down after her.

**The color and the detail just like it was yesterday**

It's hard to believe that it was only a year ago that she walked out my door. It seemed like she had been away for forever. Yet i can remember everything. When she left, she didn't take anything. Not even her wallet. I kept in in a drawer in my desk, just in case she ever came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**And i remember how you held me the night my mother**** died**

Although she could be rough, mean, and cruel, Sam cared about me. I know it. If I was having an awful day, she pretended not to care, and continued to insult me anyway but the insults were... kinder than her usual ones. Instead of calling me bastard (which she said was her favorite word for me when she was pissed), she called me jerk, nub, or nerd... I guess they were considered more settle names.

**I didn't have to tell you, I just broke down and cried.**

When my mother died of a heart attack after hearing that Sam and I had gotten back together, during the second year of our relationship, Sam was actually... kind. Wow that feels weird to say, or even think. Sam was... nice to me. She cradled me in her arms and wiped away my tears. I thought for sure she was going to say something like : "Well I guess your too clingy mother is better off annoying people in Heaven than here on Earth" or bitch on my mother but she didn't. Then a few weeks later, my Aunt Jennifer found my mom's wedding ring in my mother's jewelry box and gave it to me. That was when we were twenty. And one night, I proposed to Sam with it. Of course, I didn't tell her it was my mom's; she would've thought I was too cheap to buy a new ring that wasn't thirty years old. Besides, she wouldn't wear anything that belonged to my mother anyway... That was just her. And thankfully she said yes. But we had never got married. She left a month before our wedding. That was undoubted the worst day of my life.

**You're sewn into the fabric, the pieces of my life**

Sam was a part of me. Every moment I spent alone, was just another reminder of all the stupid mistakes I had made, that costed me happiness.

**And i just can't remember why we said goodbye**

I know we must have had a falling out. Something went wrong between is. Maybe I found her with another guy... Or maybe I was with another girl. I don't know. The memories were fading just like that old diner. And I cant get rid of this horrible feeling of only being half of who I used to be.

**Up and down this boardwalk lonely people sit**

I went into our room and traded my pajamas out for clothes. Then, I walked out of our loft and took the elevator to the lobby. Then i went outside to the pier and sat down, getting wet with the salty ocean spray. It had stopped raining and now there were boats in the harbor.

I know it wasn't perfect but nothin' ever is

We fought all the time. We yelled and cussed each other out. Our neighbors even called the cops on us once. But all through those tough days, we we to bed loving each other.

**The sails out in the harbor are searching for the wind.**

The boats wandered around, all seeming to be looking for something. Like I was. Although I was looking for happiness instead of a docking station.

As I sat there, I thought about why I was here alone. And I figured if we gave love a second chance once, we could do it a third.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just had to call you, i had to hear your voice**

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number I had memorized by heart. It rang and rang and I didn't think she was going to pick up, but then I heard that familiar voice on the other end

"Hello"

And tell you i still love you we still have a choice

"Sam! It's Freddie I'm so sorry I-"

"It's Sam. Nobody check these messages so just hang up."

Voicemail.

I hung up my phone and got up. I started to run. I ran and ran until I reached downtown Seattle. I hurried into the familiar building up to the only apartment I cared about. I knocked and knocked on the door until it opened. a man in his thirties was standing in the door surprised to see me.

"Spencer where's Sam?" I said seriously

"How should I know! She's not my-"

"Spencer, where is she?"

"Carly's apartment. L.A. Steadson apartment building. Apartment 2020."

"Thanks man" I said and ran back down to the lobby. I hailed a cab and as soon as one pulled over, I hauled myself in, scaring the driver.

"L.A. And step on it" I panted.

"L.A.? Dude that's like a 19 hour car drive" the cab driver looked at me like I was crazy

"I'll pay double. Just get me there."

**You're sewn into the fabric, the pieces of my life**

The only thing that kept me sane for the next nineteen hours was thinking, 'I'm going to see Sam. I'm going to get her to love me again' there was no was I was returning to Seattle without her. I needed her in my life, and I wasn't going to pretend that I didn't need her anymore.

**And I just can't remember why we said goodbye.**

About halfway through, we stopped in Redding California at a gas station. While my cab driver was getting gas, I slipped inside the convenience store in hopes to use their bathroom. While making my way to the back of the store, something caught my eye. A magazine with an oh-so-familliar face on the front. I picked up the magazine off the rack and walked up to the cashier

"excuse me sir, but who is this woman?" I asked the man

"Why her sir? That is Sam Puckett, the famous oceanographer, and photographer."

**Everything i do leads back to you, I know i just can't let us go**

So the marine biologist had evolved into an oceanographer/ photographer. She was my oceanographer. I was there helping her not give up after wanting to quit everything she was doing. She was mine and would always be. Even if she never took me back, I would never stop thinking about her.

**There must have been a reason, but i can't remember now**

My driver pulled up to the Steadson Apartment building, and as he did, my stomach became queasy. What if she didn't take me back? What if she humiliated me? I decided to take a chance and got out of the cab and paid my driver $2,000.

**I know if i could hold you we could work it out**

My breath grew heavier as I entered the building.

This place was nothing like the Bushwell. The floors were made out of granite tile and the walls were painted light green. There were many lounge sections all complete with white leather couches. In the middle of the ceiling was a diamond chandelier, sparkling with light coming in from the door a doorman was holding open. Behind the concierge desk was a smiling receptionist filling out paperwork. Yes, this was the perfect place for Carly Shay to live in. But what about Sam Puckett?

**You're sewn into the fabric the pieces of my life**

I stood at the door of apartment 2020, terrified for about what I was about to do. 'i need you' I told her in my head. Living without Sam was not an option. Living wasn't an option if she didn't take me back.

**And girl let's give it one more try**

Slowly I knocked. No one answered. I knocked again. Nothing. The third time, i kicked the door for good measure before a young woman had opened the door.

She had curly blonde hair that came just below her ribs and sparkling blue eyes, and a pretty smile... She was everything I remembered and everything I missed.

"Freddie... What are you doing here?" Sam looked at me crazily

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that Whatever transpired between us really changed my life and I miss you so much and I want you to come home with me."

Sam looked at me, then she looked back into the apartment and finally at her left hand. She was still wearing my mothers ring. She had never let go either. Sam took a deep breath

"Okay"

**Cause i just can't remember why we said goodbye**


End file.
